Titanic, Host Style
by sophiehartigan
Summary: Mel and Jared fall in love on the ship the Titanic, but the ship crashes into an ice-berg, Will Mel and Jared survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't the Host.**

**A/N: First Chapter, hope you like it.**

**Mel's P.O.V**

I got onto the unsinkable ship, The Titanic. I was a 1st class passenger on this ship. A 3rd class passenger, Jared, wanted to paint a picture of me in my boyfriend, Kyle's room. He stole his key and his diamond and hid them in his pants pocket. I heard Kyle coming and I warned Jared, Jared and I ran out of the room, when Kyle saw us running away, he ran after us, we ran as fast as we could but Kyle wasn't far behind, we ran into the boiler room, past all the men filling coal to move the Titanic. We ran straight into a room with a gorgeous car, Jared ran into the front and said "Hop in madam, where to next," I just laughed and said "Off this Titanic and New York." We laughed so hard, I got the hiccups, Kyle came into the room, I hiccupped and Kyle opened the door but luckily we were already gone out the other door, we ran to the hall where the 1st class passenger rooms are. We ran up to the deck laughing, we went to the edge, him wrapping his arms around my waist; I put my hands out smiling.

**The watcher's P.O.V.**

I looked in my binoculars and spotted an ice-berg, we were getting closer and closer to it. I pressed the emergency button telling the men that we were about to hit an ice-berg, while one of the men told the captain and he steered the ship, trying not to bang into the ice-berg, we all thought, thank the lord we didn't bang in but then the Titanic scraped of the side of the ice-berg making a hole that will bring water in that will flood the ship, that will cause the Titanic to sink in a few hours.

**A/N: Hoped you loved that, more to come, I will be writing another story called High Hopes after this Titanic story. Don't know about Sheerio4ever check her out, she has some brilliant stories, check candyisallmine out too, she has some pretty cool stories too**** Check my Car Crash story out too, it's a Wanda and Ian story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host.**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Pieces of the ice-berg crashed onto the Titanic, children kicked the pieces and played soccer with them.

*Meanwhile in the boiler room*

The boiler room was starting to fill with water from the sea. All the men are trying to run out and the doors are closing so some men get trapped.

Mel and I got caught, Kyle saw us and took us down to his room where the guard was there to check us out, they checked Mel first and found nothing, and next they checked me and found Kyle's keys and diamond in Kyle's coat, that I was wearing, the guard took me down to his office and tied me to the post with handcuffs.

**Mel's P.O.V.**

I ran down to the 3rd floor and asked a man "Where is the guard's office." He just said "On the right and you will see the office, go in there."

I ran down and found the guard's office. Jared was hand-cuffed to the pole, "Mel, Mel, am I glad to see," He said. I just ran over to him and kissed him on the lips. He said "The keys must be in the draw," I opened the draw and the keys weren't in there. I just shook my head; he said "Try the key hooks." I checked all the keys but the key to open the hand-cuffs. "It's not there," I said and I ran out of the room, I spotted an axe, I broke the glass open, with my shoe. The floor was starting to fill up with water so I ran as fast as I could, not caring about my safety, that I could chop myself in half,while running with it. I came into the guards office and was about to chop the hand-cuff in half when Jared said "Wait, try on the piece of wood first,"

I tried on the wood and gave a great whack, putting all my energy into it, then Jared said "Do it again, in the same cut, same place," I tried again, I chopped in a totally different space. "I will try on you now, it would be all right if I chopped your hand off, you would only be missing one, besides you have another one, all you need is one, I could just kiss it all better for you," I said. "Oh ha ha, just do it all ready," He said impatiently. So I just closed my eyes and chopped...I chopped the hand-cuff of, I jumped up and down squealing, I thought I was going to chop his hand off. We ran out, quarter of the 3rd class was filled up, we ran to the deck, the captain was trying to calm everyone down with music and telling them that the Titanic banged into an ice-berg and the Titanic should sink in a few hours. The calming them down with music bit didn't seem to be working. There are only 15 lifeboats, everyone wouldn't be able to go on, some people would sink with the boat.

**A/N: Could Mel and Jared be one of those people that dies with the boat? Or will they live?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. **

**Mel's P.O.V.**

Kyle saw Jared and I in the 1st class hall, together, holding hands, he got his gun out of his coat pocket and shot the bullet at us, aiming for Jared's head. We ran down the stairs to the 2nd class hall, there was a bit of water, Jared held my and we ran for our lives, literally, we saw Kyle and he wasn't far behind us, aiming for Jared's head, like seriously what is his obsession with Jared's head? He shot his gun and luckily there was a pipe so Jared ducked and Kyle's bullet shot it, more water came shooting out, great just great, "Thanks asshole," I shouted and doing the asshole that he is, the idiot banged of the pipe and fell down on the ground, I just laughed so much, we ran down to the 3rd class passengers hall and it was all filled up, just a small bit left, before Looney got up again, we swam a bit away from the stairs so the thick idiot could not find us, he ran past and up the stairs. We swam to the stairs and realised that the stairs was closed, Jared said "Now who are the idiot's?" "Oh shut-up," I said. We shouted, and a man came but walked straight passed, he was a officer, but he dropped his keys and Jared reached for them, he got them and I kissed him and then blushed, he went under water and tried to unlock the gate, I was getting worried because the water kept getting higher and Jared wasn't coming up for any breath, the gate unlocked and Jared came up breathing heavily, we ran but Jared kept stopping to catch his breath, so I gave up and we walked instead, we saw a little boy crying for his papa, we picked him up because a wave of water was coming from that way, we saw a man and the boy shouted "Papa," the man came over and took his boy, he shouted at us but we couldn't understand him as he spoke a different language, he went the way the wave was coming, we tried telling him but he couldn't understand a word we said and he ignored us, the wave came and washed them out, we ran for our lives, there was so many turns and twists, without thinking, Jared banged into them all, "Who the idiot, now," I said. We ran up the stairs to the top deck, Lifeboats were now being set up, women and children first, some mums cuddled their children tight as they were crying, a man released the first lifeboat and every had got their lifejackets from their presses in their rooms. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with Jared, and a man tried climbing on one of the lifeboats, all the women were screaming, it was Ian, Kyle's brother, one of the guards caught him and shot him, blood came pouring out of him, Kyle ran over crying shouting "You monster, how could you do this, how could you shoot him." I couldn't look as the guard threatened Kyle he would be next if he didn't shut-up. I had to go in a boat next, my heart was beating so fast, As the boat lowered Jared was waving and shouting "Goodbye." I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, I jumped out of the boat, my mother was roaring and screaming, "Mel, Mel, you stupid girl, come back," But it was too late, I was already gone, I wanted to die or spend the rest of my life with Jared.

**A/N: I hope you like all the funny and dramatic, sad bits. Did you think they were going to die in the water, where they locked the gate. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Last chapter, Tragedy. **

I smiled and hugged Jared, "You're stupid," he said shaking me, "You could have killed yourself."

"Luckily, I didn't sooo, that doesn't matter," I said answering back cheekily "I only wanted to be with you." I kissed his lips, I couldn't help noticing his lips were so soft, "What do you put on those lips, softener?" He just laughed getting my joke. We heard violins and a baby crying, "I don't think that's part of the band," Jared said laughing. The guard wouldn't let the mother on the lifeboat, she was crying too, I walked over and asked "what is wrong?" "They sh-shot my husband," she said pointing to Kyle's brother, Ian. She was Wanda, I met her before. Jared was staring at Kyle, I looked and that b****** was paying the guard hundreds, just to go on a boat, he took it and showed him to a boat. My jaw dropped and I ran to Jared, hugging him tight. We walked to the edge of the Titanic. Suddenly, the boat was sinking one side, most people sliding of the Titanic, like a child sliding of a slide. Leaving me and Jared hanging of the bars, everyone screaming. My hand slipped and I closed my eyes, the boat was slowly sinking. I was slipping, when Jared grabbed my hand. Suddenly, Jared slipped and we splashed into the water, it was ice cold, everyone was grabbing on to furniture, pulling themselves up.

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V.**

The captain was in his office room, with his gun and shot himself in the head.

Jared held Mel's hand and she was lying on a door, "I will never let go," Mel promised. He opened her hand, while he was shivering and placed the diamond in her hand.

***Hours ** **later***

Mel was still moving and lucky to be alive, Jared was freezing, cold as ice, he was dead. She left his hand go, leaving him sink to the bottom, with the Titanic. "Help," she screamed, but she had a sore throat and couldn't scream loud enough.

One the lifeboats, a woman suggested that they should go back and check, just in case someone was alive, so they turned back and rowed, checked the first few dead body's they spotted, none of them alive, they kept searching, not giving up.

Mel still screaming, though it was not helping, she saw a dead man with a whistle, she reached out took it, blowing into it has load as she could.

The people on the lifeboat heard it and shone a torch, seen where it came from. Mel saw it and waved her hand, as she saw the torch shine. They rowed as fast as they could, when they reached her, they heaved her up on the lifeboat. She sat down, after a while of rowing, a bigger boat spotted them and stopped, leaving them climb on, they gave them towel to wrap around them, Mel saw Kyle and hid her face.

**Mel P.O.V.**

I was still in shock, I loved Jared and now he is dead. For the rest of my life, I remembered Jared for the of my life and had dreams of him every night. I stayed lonely and loved Jared for the rest of my days. As I remembered the boat, I threw the diamond in the water, for my love for Jared and the diamond was worth millions, but I didn't care. I died in my sleep.

THE END!

**A/N: That was the end, I hoped you liked the whole story. **


End file.
